


Alpha and a Curse

by sekairrific



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Based off Beauty and the Beast, Bottom!Sehun, Human Sehun, M/M, Smut, Top!Jongin, Wolf Dynamics, alpha!jongin, basically imagine Beauty and the Beast with a twist, lyric infused fic, omega!sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekairrific/pseuds/sekairrific
Summary: A rich and handsome single bachelor Jongin is cursed to stay in his alpha!wolf form. Every full moon he gains a chance to turn back to a human but only if he's loved and accepted as a wolf.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 19
Kudos: 85





	1. Prologue

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the beast_

**_Wait. Before we get to that part let’s start from the beginning. January 14, 1994 a prince was born. As the first son to the head alpha of the Lycan Midnight Pack, Kim Jongin was born into greatness and prestige. He was the strongest, the fastest, and the most dangerous of them all. The moment he took his first breath the pack knew he would be their next leader. However, as everyone is taught with great power comes great responsibility._ **

**_Jongin was a reckless child and an even more terrorizing teen. No one dared to cross him but knowing that he was the greatest alpha of his time caused him to abuse his fellow pack mates. At sixteen years old he had crossed the point of no return. There was nothing anyone could do to save him. One night while in his wolf form, Jongin came across an omega from another pack who was bathing in a nearby stream. The omega was young, inexperienced, and had no idea that he was encroaching on someone else’s territory.Instead of informing his father of the trespasser, Jongin took matters into his own hands. He was a prince and an alpha afterall; so why couldn’t he handle those who were unwanted?_ **

**_Stalking behind the omega, his black wolf form blended into the shadows. Without making a sound he lunged forward and sank his teeth into the thick brown fur of the unsuspecting wolf. It let out a whimper as it fell to the ground under the weight of the alpha above him. He was surrendering but Jongin nor his wolf cared. He tossed the wolf aside, blood seeping from the bite wound. The terror was evident in the omega’s eyes but that didn’t stop the alpha. Without a second thought or a backwards glance he picked up the wolf with his paws and twisted the omega’s neck until it broke. Having smelled the territory where the wolf came from, Jongin carried the now dead omega right to the edge of their territory line and left him to be found by its pack._ **

_Thus the story and its curse began._

**_“Who could ever learn to love a beast?”_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** DISCLAIMER ** I DO NOT CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO LYRICS USED WITHIN THIS CHAPTER OR AT ANY POINT WITHIN THIS WORK

Another beautiful fall weekend was now upon them. The leaves were falling in various shades of brown, yellow, orange, green, and red. The sun was shining through the trees and the air was crisp in the nose. It was Sehun’s favorite season and of course he had found his solace amongst the woods with a book in his lap. 

Sehun hadn’t lived a particularly hard life. Quite the opposite actually. He lived in a small cottage with his parents on the edge of a tiny village. Growing up he didn’t have many friends and that was okay. He found his “friends” and happiness amongst the thousands of books he read ever since he could remember. Speaking of books, he needed to head to town and get some more. He had read every book the town’s small library had to offer but he never complained about reading his favorites over. Quickly finishing the last few pages of his current story, he headed out of the forest and into town. He had to hurry so he could be back in time to help his mother cook breakfast and to see what inventions his father had cooked up. 

_Little town  
It's a quiet village  
Every day  
Like the one before  
Little town  
Full of little people  
Waking up to say_

_Bonjour bonjour  
Bonjour bonjour bonjour_

Making it into town just as the sun had fully risen, Sehun smiled as he saw the villagers milling about. Some were racing to the bakery for hot bread fresh out of the oven, others went to the tavern across the way, carriages filled with fresh fruits and vegetables flew past him pulled by massive horses, and then he saw his library. Keeping out of the way of the other village people going about their morning errands, Sehun quickly made it to the library with a smile on his face.

“Good morning, Monsieur!” Sehun greeted as he walked into the open doorway.

“Ah, back already?”

“Yes! The book was simply wonderful.” Before Sehun knew what he was doing he went on a tangent about everything that happened in his book. It was a favorite of his and he would never tire of reading about the true love one faces even in times of sorrow. No matter the circumstances, true love would always prevail. Of course, he couldn’t speak from personal experience but that was okay; books would always be good enough for him. 

“If you want, you can keep it.” 

“Oh, are you sure Monsieur?” Sehun asked with a sense of yearning in his voice.

“Of course! No one in this town reads nearly as much as you. And you always come back to that one. So please keep it. My treat.”

“Thank you, Monsieur!” 

On that note, Sehun left the bookstore with his favorite book in hand. He couldn’t wait to start reading it again as soon as he was done with his weekend chores. To fall back into the world of love, despair, friendship, happiness, and maybe even some not-so steamy sex. To experience the universe where no one was perfect and the most handsome of men and women had their skeletons and had done some improper things. But everyone could and would be redeemed in the end. 

_And I’ve got my sights set on that one  
And don’t I deserve the best_

Heading back through the town, Sehun wasn’t paying attention to where he was going; his nose already in his book. A pair of black boots stopped him in his tracks. Those boots meant only one person and quite frankly he wasn’t in the mood. Honestly, he was never in the mood.

_Be still my heart  
I’m hardly breathing  
He’s such a tall, dark  
Strong, and handsome brute_

“Whatcha reading there beautiful?”

“Get out of my way Chanyeol.” Without looking up Sehun maneuvered around the tall body in front of him. He wasn’t much shorter than Chanyeol but the man carried a pack of muscles on him. It’s not like he could forcibly remove the man so moving himself was the only option. Walking briskly before Chanyeol could catch up with him again he made it to the edge of the village before he was stopped again.

“Dinner. Just one dinner?”

Sehun sighed. Chanyeol couldn’t take a hint to save his life. Sehun knew if he gave him just one dinner he’d be walking down the aisle only one week later. That’s the thing about Chanyeol he always got his way either because most people feared him or because they were enthralled by him. Sehun was neither.

“No, Chanyeol. Now will you move so I can get home?”

_No sir, not me, I guarantee it  
I want much more than this provincial life  
I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
And for once it might be grand to have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned_

Without another word, Chanyeol moved out of his way and Sehun made a break for it. He ran back to the cottage as fast as his long legs could carry him. Through the forest and off the beaten path he made it back home in time to see an explosion happen in his father’s little workshop. Sehun ran towards the billowing smoke just as his mother opened the front door to the cottage.

“I’ll help him mama! Go back inside.” He yelled on his way over to the workshop. Just as he made it to the door, his father was coming out while waving a white cloth around his face to get the smoke out. 

“Papa, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” His father said amongst a round of coughing.

“What happened in here? Mama is worried.”

“Nothing. I just can’t get this blasted contraption to work.”

The smoke was quickly clearing out so he followed his father inside his workshop to see his latest invention in the corner amongst a few blown parts but otherwise intact. He’d been working on it for months to show off at an engineering fair that would be a few towns over. Sehun knew nothing about engineering but from what he gathered the machine was somehow supposed to cut and stack logs of wood. So far he’d been unable to see how that was going to work but he was never one to scoff at his father’s inventions. One day he would get one of them to work.

“Will you pass me a wrench?”

Sehun turned around to the work table and stared at the many tools splayed out in front of him. He picked up the first one he thought to be a wrench. Hoping it was the right one he passed it over to where his father was now bent behind his contraption. 

“Wrong one Sehun.”

“Oops, sorry Papa.” 

Turning back to the table, Sehun mulled over the next item that he thought to be a wrench. Tools, mechanics, and engineering were really not his forte. Quite frankly all of them looked the same to him. A game of eenie, meanie, mighty, moe was what had him grabbing the next silver instrument on the table. He hoped this one was right.

“Reach your hand out.” He said to his father who had gone farther under his contraption. Placing the tool in his hand he said a silent prayer to himself that this was the right one. 

“Watch out!” His father yelled.

Sehun ducked just in time before he was hit in the head with a log. His father’s concoction was cutting, tossing, and placing perfect logs of firewood into a stack. It worked. He actually got one of his many inventions to work.

“You did it Papa! You really did it.” Sehun ran to where his father was standing in shock and gave him a huge hug. He was so proud of him. He couldn’t wait to send him off to the fair so he could show off his working invention. 

“Now I can go to the fair. I really did it.”

“I knew you could.” Sehun said beaming at his father. Together they walked into their little cottage where his mother was cooking breakfast. There was a fresh loaf of bread already on the table and behind the stove his mother was cracking fresh eggs. It smelled absolutely delicious like it always did. 

“Did you get it to work? That explosion had me so worried.” His mother asked as soon as they made it through the door.

“Yes, sweetheart. It’s all ready for the fair. I’m sorry for worrying you.” Sehun’s father walked over and stood behind his mother and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and right on the pulse point of his neck. 

He was always amazed at how much love poured out of his parents. It reminded him of all the love he read about in the books. He wanted a love like that but he had a feeling that it wasn’t in the cards for him. That was okay. He would live vicariously through his parents and if his time came then he would accept it with open arms. Until then he would be satisfied with his parents and his books. Those two things could never disappoint him.

“What are you thinking about darling?”

“Nothing mother.” He was somewhat embarrassed to talk about how he longed for a love like theirs. 

“You know you can always talk to me about anything.”

“I know.” 

His mom came up to him and held his face softly in her palms. She always did that when she was worried about him but didn’t want to voice it. He knew she cared and worried about his happiness, probably more than him. 

“Your time will come beloved.” She whispered in his ear.

“Mom.”

“It’s okay. I know how you feel. I was where you were before I met your father. I thought I would end up being an old hag or married to someone who didn’t care an ounce about me. Luckily, he came into my life at just the right time. So wait patiently sweetheart the stars are aligning just for you.”

“How do you always know the right things to say?”

She just laughed and hurried him over to the washbin so he could finish helping her with breakfast. His father was supposed to set off for the fair soon and his mother being who she was, was going to make sure he left on a full stomach with more to carry with him. 

  
Deep in the woods, almost two hundred miles away, Jongin stalked his prey for the evening. In his massive wolf form he followed a deer who had no clue that its life was about to end. Normally he preferred to hunt in the evenings, his midnight black coat blending into the shadows. However, a full moon would soon be upon them. He had no intention of leaving his castle. Sulking again for the nth year since his curse because he knew no one would come to love him. 

How could anyone grow to love a beast like him? He was angry, selfish, arrogant, and downright murderous without a cause. He learned a few years after his curse that he would be destined to live alone. Well except for the few other wolves who he lived with. The curse didn’t fully affect them. They could change at will, walk on two feet or four; whichever tickled their fancy. However, they could never leave the castle. Which is why he always went hunting for food for them. 

Just as he was about to continue stalking the deer just a few meters in front of him, his astute ears picked up on the crackling of leaves under what sounded like hooves. Foregoing the hunt for the deer, he slinked back into the woods and waited for what was coming by him a few feet away.

These woods not too far away from the castle were never visited by anybody. It had once been a bustling community filled with thousands of wolves. That was until he was cursed at the age of sixteen. Everyone left except for the very few who were allowed to stay. He hadn’t spoken to his father in about ten years. Essentially, he had been exiled from his pack and was no longer the promised prince of the pack that he once was heralded to be. 

_“I seem to have gotten lost.”_

The voice that had reached Jongin’s ears had brought him out of his inner thoughts. Not moving from his position he watched a carriage trot past him with a slightly older man looking down at a map. This was the first time he had encountered someone that he didn’t live with. Had this been a few years ago he would have scared off anyone who dared to even breathe in his direction. His temper had changed drastically since then ---- well at least he thought it had, others around him might beg to differ. 

_“Come on Beau, let’s turn around.”_

Jongin continued to watch as the man struggled to get his horse to turn around and go back in the direction that had come. Unfortunately, it was clear the horse was spooked and wanted to get away. The reins were flying around in the man’s hands and the horse had reared up on its hind legs. Just when the man on the carriage thought he had gained control of the horse it slipped free of the carriage and ran off. Now the man was all alone in the deep woods by himself with a lamp barely lighting his path. 

“Beau! Get back here. Beau!!”

With a defeated sigh the man gave up on catching his horse and walked in whatever direction his feet would take him. Jongin followed at a distance trying to see how long it would take him to get out of his woods. It took some time but then he realized where he was headed and next they were at the front gates of his castle. 

There was a howl far off in the distance that had the man shaking and tumbling through the rusty tall gates that blocked off the castle from the rest of the world. Jongin had taken a different entrance and slipped back into the castle and watched from the towers as the man made it to the massive front doors.

“Did you get us dinner?”

Jongin looked up from the window of the tower and turned around to see Baekhyun leaning against the broken down door frame. The wolf _hmmph’d_ in response because that was soon to be the least of their problems. Not when there was a human lurking around the shadows of their castle at that very moment. 

Sehun was enjoying the remnants of the sunshine when he saw Beau come racing over the hill. Jumping up from where he was sitting under his favorite tree he raced over to Beau. Grabbing the reins he gained control over the stressed and worried animal. It was then he realized his father nor his carriage were attached. Something had gone very wrong. 

“Shhh...shh it’s okay Beau. It’s okay. Where’s papa?!”

Sehun looked around and didn’t see the carriage or his father anywhere. Hopping on Beau he rode as fast as he could back to his cottage. His mother had to hear about this immediately.

“Mother! Mother!! Something has happened.” 

Rushing up the stairs he bursted through their wooden front door and saw his mother sitting in her rocking chair where she was knitting. He hated to worry her while in this solemn state but there was nothing else he could do but tell her. 

“Father is gone!”

His mother looked up and dropped her needle and thread. The worry on her face broke his heart and he hated to worry her even more by stating that he would go after him. He had never been farther than town on his own. This would be the first time he was out on his own and yes, it worried him but it was time for him to stop living in his books and step into the real world.

“I’ll go look for him, mother.”

“But Sehun….”

“It’s okay mom. I’ll be back with him soon.”

He grabbed his cloak off the hook by the door, tied it loosely around his neck and pulled the hood up. Walking over he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and promised her again that he would be back safely. Sehun knew there was nothing that he could directly do to lessen her worries but he did the best he could with what he had.

With one last backwards glance he slipped out of the door, hopped onto his father’s horse, and headed off into the direction that he had seen his father go earlier that day. He could see some of the path that they had taken and he followed it up until there was a crossroads. That was where he got stuck and relied on Beau to lead him in the direction that he had last been. The area that Beau directed them in sent chills down his spine. This was way farther than he ever expected to go and he was starting to get nervous that he had made the wrong decision in going after his father.

The wolves howling in the distance and the bats that flew out of the trees had him curling into himself. He really shouldn’t be out here but he needed to find his father so he gathered his wits about himself and kept going forward. They trotted along for a few more miles until Beau pulled up to a pair of gates. This couldn’t be right. Why would his father be in an abandoned castle?

He got off Beau and walked up to the gates and just as he was about to push it open he saw his father’s hat on the ground. The only other explanation for his hat being there was that his father had to be inside. Sehun was shivering in his boots thinking about the state in which he would find him in. 

Taking trepidatious steps he pulled Beau through the gates and walked down this long stretch of cobblestone walkway up until he made it to the massive front doors of the castle. Sehun tied Beau’s reins to a light pole and slipped inside the front doors. Everything was black and dark with candlesticks occasionally lighting the way.

A strong wind came through the castle and slammed the heavy front doors which caused a yelp to leave his lips. His heart was racing to the point he thought it would jump out of his chest. The increasing feeling of this was a bad idea nearly had him in a frenzy.

“Father? Are you here?”

Sehun waited with a bated breath to see if anyone would answer him and he got nothing. So he took a few steps forward and looked in each direction deciding which would take him the way he needed to go. Something inside him told him to take the wide, large staircase directly in front of him. Along the way he continued to call out his father’s name without getting a response. Maybe, he really wasn’t there and Sehun was going to meet his demise before he truly even lived life. 

“Hello! Is anybody here?”

There was a rustling sound that had him turning around and he waited for someone or even something to come out but nothing moved. Had he imagined the sounds? He slowly took a few steps forward and saw an open door and he took the stairs up to heaven’s only knew where. 

“Father? Hello.”

“Sehun! Is that you?”

Not expecting a response, Sehun rushed up the last few steps and was shocked to see his father curled up in a ball in the corner of a cold and damp cell. He hadn’t been there long but he looked like he’d aged twenty years. Whoever owned this castle obviously didn’t bother to give him any food or water. But from the looks of it they most likely had no food or water to give.

“Hmm...well he must be yours?”

The growl that came from behind Sehun had him frozen in his spot. He looked at his father with wide and scared eyes. Had he just landed them in a trap where both of them were to die. The thought of his mother being childless and husbandless shattered his heart. But there was nothing they could do. The only bright side he could find in this was that he found his father and he was no longer alone in this dark, dingy, cold, and miserable cell.

“I asked you a question.”

Hoping that he didn’t show how scared he was, Sehun turned around to face the person to whom was speaking to him with such coldness in their voice. He was met with a man that was much taller than him and Sehun was by no means short. The man --- if he could even call him that --- was as menacing a man he’d ever seen. There was a dark aura around him and that was the best description Sehun could give. From what he could see in the darkness the man had on all black clothes, the top three buttons of his shirt undone, tight black pants, and black riding boots. But it was the look in his eyes that had Sehun scooting back until he hit the bars of the cell that held his father.

“Let us go.”

“I can’t do that.”

“And why not?”

“Because you’ve stepped onto a property that is not yours. You look smart enough to understand how rude trespassing is.”

“My father was just lost! You can’t keep us here.”

“And why can’t I?”

Sehun didn’t have an answer to that because technically they were trespassing. But this had to be wrong, at least morally so. There had to be something that he could do. His father couldn’t stay there. Not under these conditions. He wouldn’t live to see next year if that was the case. No. His father had to leave. 

“Well, if you refuse to let both of us go then at least let my father go. Keep me.”

The man’s eyebrows shot up nearly into his hairline but he composed his face before Sehun could even bother to comment on it. His statement was obviously something the other wasn’t expecting. That meant Sehun had some leverage in a situation that he originally didn’t.

“Sehun, no! I won’t allow that. It is my fault you’re here in the first place.”  
“No, father. Go back to mother. I’ll be fine. I promise.”

He probably shouldn’t have made a promise he most likely wouldn’t be able to keep but he had to get his father out of there somehow. They couldn’t leave his mother alone by herself. Worrying about the both of them.

“Hold on before you two go making promises we have to ask the master of this place if he accepts.”

“Where is he?”

He followed the eyes of the stranger to a point in the corner of the space they were in. A spot that Sehun hadn’t bothered to notice because he was too struck by the being in front of him to look beyond that. Not having an idea what to expect his heart slowed down when a four-legged beast stepped into the light.

Had Sehun been standing the beast would have come up to his pecs. His fur was as dark as midnight but those eyes. They spoke of things that Sehun hoped he’d never see in this lifetime. They were deadly and had no signs of softness to them. There was no light behind them, not that Sehun expected there to be any. The teeth were nearly as dangerous as the rest of him. They were huge and sharper than anything Sehun could have possibly imagined. He was officially doomed for all of eternity. 

The wolf before him stalked closer and closer until they were face to face. Sehun tried to shy away but there was nowhere for him to go. If he shrank any further he would have fallen into the cell right along with his father. 

“Well what is his answ----” the howl that cut off his sentence had Sehun grabbing for his ears. He completely fell against the floor, curled into himself, and tried to protect his eardrums from splitting. There was no moving as he felt something looming over him and then his father was dragged out of the cell in the mouth of a wolf that was not the master of the castle. 

That was when it all clicked for him. He had saved his father’s life only to be housed in the castle full of wolves. 

What the hell had he just done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome!  
> Come talk to me over on twitter: @sekairrific

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Follow me on Twitter: @sekairrific


End file.
